Truth Justice and The Monstrous Zelmogustar!
by Z-wine
Summary: Just a short Amelia x Martina fic. It takes place later on in the evening after the 'Tower Of The Dolls' episode in Slayers NEXT. Contains adult situations... you have been warned!


Truth, Justice, and the Monstrous Zelmogustar!!

Amelia awoke gasping, a scream caught in her throat, while shooting up from her bed in a cold sweat. The nightmare had been very vivid and the Seyruun princess merely sat still, shaking and breathing heavily for quite some time, her blue eyes open wide and scanning the darkness of the room in barely checked panic.

After allowing herself to calm down some and telling herself repeatedly that it had only been a dream, she managed to lie back down.

After tossing and turning on the bed of her inn room for several minutes, unable to fall back asleep, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling in the oppressive darkness, pulling her blanket up to her chin at first and then further still until only her eyes and the top of her head where visible.

The day's events that had transpired at the haunted tower where just still all too fresh in her mind.

_This room is so big and creepy looking at night… _The princess thought to herself timidly. _I really wish Mr. Xellos hadn't told us that scary story about the history of the tower before we went and checked it out… That's definitely information I could have done without knowing…_

Her mind was beginning to play cruel tricks on her in the blackness, and she occasionally shot her eyes in one direction or another swearing that she'd just seen something moving in the dark corners of the room.

Amelia moaned miserably and threw the blankets over her head, thinking that maybe if she couldn't see all of the shadows being cast in the room by the moonlight, then she might feel less uneasy.

_I sure wish this had been one of the nights when Miss Lina had decided to be extra cheap with the traveling funds and made us double up on rooms. Even if she is too rough of a sleeper, I always feel safer with Miss Lina around…_

The princess froze suddenly beneath the blankets as she heard a wooden floor board creak. _What was that…? _She thought to herself staying perfectly still and breathing as shallowly and quietly as possible.

Goosebumps began to accumulate on her neck as she waited in the silence, when suddenly something that felt like a cool draft made its way under the warmth of the blanket, passing over her body.

_I don't like this at all - - _Amelia froze once again at the sound of another creaking floor board, this time sounding closer to the bed…

"Miss Linaaaaaa…" She whispered desperately, in the hope that her idol would suddenly show up and chase away the darkness.

At the sound of another creak, Amelia virtually exploded from underneath the covers of her bed and ran from the room, never even taking the time to look back.

From her room muffled laughter could be heard as a familiar purple haired figure emerged from the shadows, clasping a hand to his mouth firmly and doubled over in laughter, using his trademark staff for support.

Lina awoke groggily to a quiet but urgent sounding knock on her bedroom door. _Now who could that be at this time of night? _She thought to herself with more than a little irritation.

After rubbing her eyes sleepily and stretching some, she got up to answer the door grumpily.

"Amelia?" "What the hell are you doing up at this hour?" The redhead blurted as soon as she opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"Miss Lina…" "Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Amelia asked timidly.

"Amelia, the rooms have already been paid for and there's no way to get a refund for them now." Lina replied crossly.

"Plus, you're always the one complaining about me tossing and turning too much when ever we _do _share a bed together." The redhead added, building a head of steam.

Amelia looked down at her feet. "I know but…"

The princess trailed off quietly. _If I tell Miss Lina that I think there's something wrong with my room she'll just get even madder and say that I'm over reacting..._

"But what?" Lina asked in annoyance. "Amelia, this better not be about that whole stupid haunted tower thing from earlier today, that's all over and done with."

"I… never mind Miss Lina." "Goodnight." Amelia added quietly, before closing Lina's door herself.

The redhead stood there for several moments staring at the closed door and wondering if she should go after the Seyruun princess before finally deciding not to. _I feel kinda bad, but Amelia does this sort of thing all the time…If it's not one thing it's another. _She brooded to herself guiltily as she made her way back to her bed.

_Last time it was because she was homesick, and the time before that it was because she's had some nightmare or other. _Lina continued to herself as she flopped back down on the bed with a sigh.

_I hate to be so hard on her, but she's going to have to start growing up some… I'm… just not going to be around all the time to make everything all better. Sure, I was freaked out by the tower too; I think everyone was to some extent. She's just going to have to learn to deal with some things on her own... Or at least without me. _The sorceress finished with another deeper sigh.

Amelia opened the door to her room and stood in the doorway silently, staring into the darkness once more. _I really don't want to go back in here… I know I heard something that sounded like footsteps and they where inside the room. I'm pretty sure I felt a presence too…If an entire tower can be haunted, who says a bedroom can't?_

The princesses' demeanor brightened immediately as an idea suddenly popped into her mind. _Miss Martina, felt the same way about the place as I did, didn't she? Maybe she still feels the same way, and wouldn't mind the company. I don't know her all that well, but we both are princesses'. _Amelia thought to herself as she shut the door to her room once more and padded silently in the direction of the former princess of Zoana's room.

Martina sat in her room on the side of her bed crafting Zelmogustar trinkets groggily. _Ever since that whole stupid deal at that morbid tower happened, I haven't been able to sleep a wink. _She complained to herself. _And I bet that overbearing commoner Lina is in her room sleeping like a baby - - _ knock, knock, knock

_Now who could that be at this hour? _She wondered to herself as she put down the trinket she'd been working on and walked over to the door. _Oh, I know! It must be my beloved Master Xellos coming to whisk me away for a romantic night of - - _"Oh… it's you." Martina said cutting off her train of thought dejectedly.

"What could you possibly want at this time of night Amelia?"

"Hi, Miss Martina…" "Well, you see I couldn't sleep and… I noticed the light in your room was on, so I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"Well I'm doing fine of course, why wouldn't I be..?" Martina replied more defensively than she had intended to. _Well, she certainly is no Master Xellos, but I am very bored… That must be it! The Monstrous Zoamelgustar sensed my unbearable boredom and sent me a companion to keep me entertained! _The former princess of Zoana thought to herself while clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, Miss Martina…?" Amelia trailed of uncertainly as she stood in the door way, looking at Martina and sweat dropping

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea - -_

"Oh, sure you can come in if you really insist Amelia…" Martina exclaimed as she grabbed the Seyruun princess by the arm suddenly, pulling her into the room and plopping her down on the side of the bed abruptly.

"You've come to help me make Zoamelgustar luck charms is it?" The former princess of Zoana asked while shoving crafting materials into a bewildered Amelia's arms exuberantly.

"Zoamelgustar?" Amelia asked while looking down at the supplies in her arms doubtfully. "Well, no." "Actually I came over to see if you wouldn't mind me sleeping in your room tonight, Miss Martina…"

"A sleepover, whatever for?" Martina asked suspiciously.

"I heard strange noises in my room just now, and I'm certain that I felt a presence too…" The Seyruun princess added in a frightened whisper.

"Hum, so you think that your room is haunted like that tower was then?" The green haired girl asked with striking coincidence to Amelia's train of thought, while holding back a shiver for the younger girl's benefit.

Amelia only clutched the crafting supplies to her breasts and nodded silently.

"Well, I suppose I could see why you don't want to sleep in there then… But, what about Lina's room?"

"I already tried Miss Lina's room and she told me that I was overreacting." "I didn't want to make her any angrier with me than she already was for waking her up so I just left…" The younger girl explained quietly.

Martina huffed to herself haughtily. _That overbearing commoner is always angry... _

_Hum, maybe I can have some fun with this…_

"Well, what about the others then?" The former princess of Zoana asked coyly.

"Y-you mean Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis?" "Oh, no I couldn't… especially not with Mr. Zelgadis…" Amelia said trailing off her sentence with a blush. _Or Mr. Gourry for that matter though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…but Miss Lina would probably __**kill **__meeeee…_

"And why not with Master Zelgadis then..?" Martina teased, egged on by the younger princesses' embarrassment.

"Well… it's just that I um… it's uh…" Amelia stammered.

"You've got a crush on the heartless mystical swordsman don't you?" Martina exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh, Miss Martina not so loud!" The Seyruun princess hissed. "And NO, it's nothing of the sort!" She added defensively while setting down the crafting supplies on the nightstand by the bed.

"Well if you don't have a crush on him then it shouldn't be that big of a deal right?" "So if that's the case then, the answer is simple… I just go and ask him for you!" Martina said while getting up from the side of the bed to leave.

"Miss Martina please don't!" Amelia exclaimed, catching the green haired girl by her arm and pulling it harder than she had planned, yanking the larger girl down and back on to the bed accidentally.

Martina erupted into a torrent of laughter as she fell backwards on the bed.

"No really dear Amelia, princess to princess I owe you at least this much…" The older girl managed in-between mirthful gasps as she partially sat back up making her move to get off the bed and head to the door once more.

"Really, telling him for you will be no problem at all!" She added before breaking into another fit of laughter, while using her arms to lift herself back up and off of the bed.

Amelia leapt over and tackled the former princess of Zoana back down onto the bed in desperation, straddling her while pinning both of her wrists to the bed with her hands.

"Miss Martina pleaaaaaaaase, I'll do anything you want… just don't go tell Mr. Zelgadis!"

Martina's laughter was cut off suddenly, as the meaning of the younger princesses' words sunk in… _Anything?_

A wicked smile crossed the former princesses' lips as she began to come up with one of her brilliant plans to make her rival Lina's life a living hell, but suddenly her smile faltered. _No wait, that won't work…Little miss truth and justice wouldn't betray Lina, no matter what I threatened her with most likely…_

Her devious thoughts trailed off as she suddenly became very aware of the weight and feel of the younger princess straddling her.

"I must insist that you promise me that you won't say anything about this to Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Martina." Amelia continued, leaning forward and placing her face mere inches from Martina's to stress her point while continuing to pin the larger girl's wrists.

_This tactic always seems to work for Miss Lina… so maybe it'll work for me too. _The Seyruun princess thought to herself hopefully.

Martina's breath caught in her throat as Amelia's ample breasts first grazed and then settled down on her own. _Oh, I had no clue that little miss truth and justice could be so forceful! Is this a sign from the Monstrous _Zoamelgustar_? I mean she __**is**__ already royalty just like I am…_Martina thought to herself dreamily.

_Is she even listening to me? _Amelia wondered as she looked down at the larger girl.

_Well what will we do about children for our royal Kingdom? _Martina asked her Monstrous Zoamelgustar silently. _We can cross that bridge when we get to it. _She answered herself in Zoamelgustar's voice. _Very well, my Lord _Zoamelgustar _but first things first…If Amelia is to become my new betrothed…_

_I'll have to show my little Seyruun princess just who's exactly in charge here…_She thought to herself finally laughing after what seemed to a very confused Amelia like a few moments of complete silence and strange facial expressions.

"Uh, Miss Martina?" Amelia asked unsurely.

"Amelia, I've decided not to tell Master Zelgadis about anything that we've just discussed, as long as you promise to do something for me…" Martina purred at the Seyruun princess.

"And what's… that?" Amelia asked tentatively.

"You have to do everything that I tell you to do in this bedroom until sunrise this morning." Martina explained with a strange expression on her face.

_Well… as long as it's just in this bedroom, I guess it's alright. I don't see how she could come up with anything too bad just in here…_"Well alright, as long as it doesn't involve hurting anybody or breaking the law…" Amelia agreed totally oblivious to what the older girl was scamming...

"So it's a promise?" Martina asked coyly. "Remember, a warrior of justice always keeps their word…" She sung in addition.

"It's a promise." Amelia affirmed. "Just remember to keep up your end of the bargain Miss Martina…" Amelia replied while loosening her grip on Martina's wrists and beginning to slide off of the larger girl.

"Oh, don't you worry my little princess I will…but I want you to go ahead and stay where you are."

Amelia froze in incomprehension at first. "You mean… stay on top of you?" She asked unsurely.

"That's right and for the rest of the night, I want you to call me Mistress." Martina said smiling seductively.

"M-mistress…?" Amelia stammered as she slid herself back over and directly on top of the former Princess of Zoana. _But that sounds… really, really..._

Martina folded her arms behind her head, relishing the warm weight of the smaller girl on her hips before continuing. "Now I want you to reach up and cup your breasts with your hands."

"WH-Wha - -!"

"Now, now, now Amelia… Remember, you agreed to this." Martina interrupted with mock sympathy "You gave me your word as a heroine of justice that you'd do whatever I say in this room until the sun comes up."

"Do you intend to break your word?"

_Miss Martina is right… I did give my word…_

"…No I… I don't intend to break my word Miss Martina- - I mean… M-mistress…" Amelia finally replied, placing her hands on her stomach and then shyly sliding them up toward her breasts as she spoke, gasping softly in surprise as either thumb grazed her nipples through the thin fabric of her oversized nightshirt.

"That's a good warrior of justice…" "Now I want you to close your eyes and massage them." Martina said with as much authority as she could muster while struggling to keep her face impassive.

Amelia blushed even more vividly as she glanced down at her hardening nipples, before lifting her head back up and complying meekly with Martina's request.

The former princess of Zoana traced her eyes over the form of the younger girl's body through the thin fabric of her nightshirt approvingly, before looking back up at her face.

The Seyruun princesses' eyes where shut and her mouth had fallen partially open as she began to knead her mounds in a more purposeful way.

_Looks like she's getting into it._

"Next, I want you to slide your hands under your nightshirt and continue where you left off at."

Amelia snapped her eyes open and slipped her hands down off of her chest in indecision. _But, I don't have a bra on… I hardly ever wear one to bed…_

The younger princesses' thoughts trailed off as her attention was suddenly drawn to a dull but insistent throbbing between her thighs… _Well… I did promise… _Amelia reasoned with herself as she closed her eyes once more and slipped her hands underneath her nightshirt, sliding them slowly up her bare tight stomach towards her supple breasts.

The princess began to lose herself in the sensation of skin on skin as she massaged herself more vigorously and on more specific areas of her breast.

Martina, who had already fought off several strong urges to touch either the younger princess and or herself at his point, spoke once more.

"Now I want you to slide one of your hands down off of your chest and place it on the middle of your stomach, do you understand?" She asked huskily.

"Yes…Mistress…" Amelia managed still somewhat shyly before complying with the former princess of Zoana's request.

"Good girl, now I want you to angle your fingers on the hand on your stomach toward your belly button and then slide it in the straightest line that you can, while following the curves of your own body until I say stop."

The younger girl, getting very close to the point of no longer caring, did as her "Mistress" instructed wordlessly not to mention more than a little eagerly.

Martina told the Seyruun princess to stop her hand directly over her own womanhood with the fingers curling slightly underneath, she directed Amelia to pull slightly upwards and against herself with her middle finger.

Amelia followed the instructions, shuddering and letting out a sudden throaty moan as the shock of pleasure that applying pressure to the sensitive area caused assaulted her. The younger princess needed no further coaching as she bucked her hips reflexively while exploring the sensitive folds of her womanhood through the crotch of her quickly dampening panties.

Martina, who could stand her growing arousal no longer, restrained the Seyruun princesses' hands a moment before reaching up to remove her shirt.

"I'll take care of that for you, my little princess." Martina said in answer to Amelia's lusty moan of protest due to the interruption of her hands from their prior exploration.

The sudden break in contact, shocked the younger girl out of her cloud of lust momentarily, but the headiness soon returned at the sound of the former princess of Zoana's voice as Martina then directed Amelia to place her right thigh between Martina's legs and then press it against her own aching womanhood.

After Amelia had complied, the former princess of Zoana reached her own hand up and placed it in-between the younger girl's legs and applied slight pressure to the sensitive slit with her own middle finger.

Amelia, once again needing no prompting, immediately began to rock back and forth against Martina's hand, first slowly and then with more earnest while she stimulated the older girl's love with her thigh.

The former princess of Zoana began to moan openly as the friction that Amelia was exerting on her womanhood continued to increase with the rocking.

She reached a hand up to cup one of Amelia's now bare breasts as she began to reach her breaking point. The headboard of the bed which had just recently began to thud against the wall lightly, was now wracking against it very noticeably as both princesses' breathing began to come in ragged gasps.

Amelia leaned down and kissed Martina deeply, caught up completely in her passion as the rhythm of her rocking suddenly became jerky and sporadic as the intensity of her first ever orgasm over took her.

The former princess of Zoana melted into the kiss as a few seconds later, the sudden increased pressure of Amelia's thigh as well as the sudden shudders of ecstasy from the younger princess took her over the edge and into ultimate bliss as well.

Amelia collapsed on top of Martina and the two of them merely laid still breathing heavily for a long moment as the sun began to rise, light gradually spilling over the windowpane and finally into the inn room.

Amelia was the first to break the silence between them.

"Miss… Martina…?" she asked, her face still buried within Martina's breast.

"Yes, Princess Amelia?" Martina asked sleepily.

"What… what just happened?"

"Why, a blessing from the Monstrous Zoamelgustar of course."

FIN


End file.
